User blog:Bzero/Mesocylone – Profiles in Leadership
Andromeda’s perky pink-helmeted presence pops up on newsfeeds all over the planet. In her soft, bell-like voice, she reports, “Hello, and welcome to another edition of Around Cybertron! Tonight, Mesocyclone has a very special report on someone working hard to keep spirits up in Valvolux under siege!” A spinning graphic identifies this as another "Profiles in Leadership" segment. The image cuts to a hologram of a massive Autobot standing dramatically on top of an outjutting chunk of broken wall debris. A set of Cybertronian bagpipes is nestled on his shoulder. As his metallic kilt flutters in the breeze, he belts out a rousing version of Earth’s “Scotland the Brave.” A small group of Micro Transformers back Encore up on drums. A breathy voiceover says, “Since the Decepticons lay siege to Valvolux, one mech has worked tirelessly to show the local residents that no matter what, the Autobots are there.” The holo changes to one of bubbly Weatherbot Mesocyclone interviewing the mech as he stands on the wall. A graphic identifies him as “Encore, Suicide Jockey.” Mesocyclone looks up at Encore and asks him, "So, what do you do with the Autobots when you're not banging out the pipes?" Encore nods a little, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Close air support. I'm one o' the very few aerialbots, see." He motions to the array of weapons stored between his shoulderblades, their grips sticking up so that he can grab them easily. "I put m'sel above a battlefield an' rain hell doon on enemy groon' troops. I'm nae bad at air-to-air either - so long as th' other bugger forgets tha' all my guns are on th' left, but really groon' attack is my thing." Mesocyclone smiles brightly. Her lighting changes slightly, but not enough that anyone besides Nightbeat or Red Alert would notice. “And what do you think of the recent attack on Valvolux?" Encore looks over the ruins "I consider it a challenge." He says, after thinking for a few moments. "It tells me tha' the Cons really dinnae want us in Valvolux, which is th' main reason I dinnae plan on goin' anywhere. I'm nae any good at repairs - aboot all I can build is a still. So I'm doin' my bit in the only way I can. The shot changes slightly. Encore continues. "Let th' neutral folks know, we're here for 'em aye? I heard people saying tha' we'd abandon them. Censored off, we're nae gonna do tha'. We're here tae stay. I'm nae moving until we got to. An' I'll get as many civvies oot with me as I can, should it come doon to that. Before it does, though? You can bet tha' they'll have to fight me for it." Encore smiles, pulling a cigar from its tube and lighting up. He's certainly not the stereotypical 'heroic' autobot; it wouldn't be hard to imagine him being some high-level mook for a crime lord or something, in another life. "I'd also put money on my punch bein' stronger than Optimus Prime's." The image cuts to Mesocyclone, whose optics are wide with surprise. "Well, Encore, that's quite a claim! Maybe soon you'll both get a chance to try your strength against the enemy forces." Turning back the camerabot, 'Cyc says quickly, "Well, there you have it. Morale, and close air support. These Autobots are truly a resourceful bunch. Back to you.” Andromeda’s holographic head reappears. “Next up! Local legends! Do you believe in the Founder? These Valvoluxians do...” The filler puff pieces news marches on. Category:Blog posts